equinox
by a sea of sound
Summary: Chronicles of an outspoken city girl living in a hidden valley — Kate. For Regardless1604's 100 Themes Challenge.
1. Introduction

**I probably shouldn't start another 100 Themes Challenge, with all of these ideas and plot bunnies running around my head. But I just have to. **

* * *

I. Introduction

Forget-me-not wasn't a town so lethargic that it was unbearable. Young as I was, I believed everything could be described as two things: boring or fun, and by assumption and comparison, Forget-me-not was deemed to be the most mundane town I'd ever set foot in.

For a time, that was true. Although I had the capability of running off to who-knows-where anytime I desired, the overall smallness of the valley gave my mother access to me at all times, so she was more omnipresent than ever.

Perhaps it was not until I left that I realized I missed it.

* * *

**Kate is my new favorite character. She starts out as a spoiled and whiny city girl, yet I think she matures considerably. I'll be writing this based on my memories from AnWL, not from HMDS or DS Cute, so Samantha and Grant are together.**

**I don't think I'll be consistent with the first person point of view, as I tend to lean more toward third person. The title is still under construction, however.**


	2. River

II. River

There was a slow, steady river passing through the valley into the ocean. It was the first thing Kate noticed when she and her family arrived, and also that there were no paved streets, just well-worn paths. Some of the resident villagers were out and about, all smiles and calm voices.

A boy stood in front of their newly built house, a bandaid resting on his cheek. She narrowed her eyes at him with her arms crossed indignantly across her chest; he looked meek, maybe she could take out her frustrations on him.

"Hi! I'm Hugh!"

"No, you're bandaid boy!"


	3. Farm

III. Farm

Settlement proved to be difficult. Kate surprisingly didn't mind the actual moving into the humble abode, though tantrums were certainly not unheard of in the one-bedroom residence. It was the tension between her parents that really got to her.

As she explored Forget-me-not in all its entirety, she realized the farmland she previously thought to be abandoned was, in fact, alive and running. Kate stood around the corner of the entrance, keeping spinel eyes on the brunette woman in the fields.

The woman turned, causing Kate to stiffen and the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"Hi there!"


	4. Warmth

IV. Warmth

"It's too hot here!"

"_Hush_, Kate. Stop shouting."

The crisp, clean air of spring in the valley was soon replaced with humidity and the salty taste of summer. Temperatures never rose to such a state back in the City, and Samantha's implied deal-with-its never soothed Kate's temper. It gave more fuel to the fire. Even still, Kate refused to go back inside where her mother waited; she was much too determined to keep her pride intact.

The effort proved to be fruitless when she stumbled back home, drenched in sweat and self-loathing.

She and her mother were too much alike.


	5. Clouds

V. Clouds

Kate often frequented the Villa. It was set upon the highest point in the valley, and the air-conditioning was a major plus. She convinced herself that that was the sole reason for her being there, despite her interest in Lumina's virtuosity. There hung an inexplicable sense of community in the mansion. She hated to admit that simply being inside made her feel akin to a princess, a castle in the clouds. The descent from the hill was mildly disappointing at best, especially since the cobblestone path led only to home. Unless she wanted to take the dirt road less traveled.


	6. Bells

VI. Bells

"What does this do?"

"Oh, that brings all the animals in! Or out, depending on the situation. You can press it, if you'd like. The animals need to graze anyway." Jill beckoned Kate toward the tempting red button.

"I think I will!"

A grin spread across her face as one by one, Jill's animals processed out of the barn; the smile made her look like the child she was, rather than an adult in a child's body. Or rather a child impersonating an adult.

"Cool, isn't it?"

A thought ran through her head as she watched Jill brush her cow.


	7. Love

VII. Love

"I hate it here." Kate's eyes fixed on the ground, her face set into a familiar scowl.

"Why?"

She threw her hands in the air, startling her one comrade, the only other person in the village around her age. "Because it's too quiet! There's no shopping malls, no parks, no place to hide from Mom! There's nothing here!"

Hugh rested his chin on his fist, looking out toward the ocean. "I'm here."

"What?" she said, her voice and expression incredulous.

"We're friends, aren't we?"

Her face betrayed her. "Shut up, bandaid boy."

He grinned, eyes glinting. "Love you too, Kate!"


	8. Cold

VIII. Cold

Days passed in wintry succession. There was much to be learned about Forget-me-not even in the winter season, as Nina's death anniversary came closer and the legendary snow monster came out of hiding. Other than that, the valley remained unchanged, except for the heightened quiet that came with several feet of snow. Despite the frosty air and the still promise of warmth inside, Kate remained in her and Hugh's spot by the well. The boy came and went at regular intervals of the night. The valley was cold and quiet without him.

She had no choice but to come home.


	9. Coffee

IX. Coffee

It was New Year's and she'd made a bet.

Much to Kate's surprise, almost none of the villagers fell victim to sleep, although the festivities were the sole reason. The Villa was suffocating yet inexplicably comforting, and for once Samantha wasn't nagging.

Adults mingled while children wandered. The mansion felt so small with everyone there, and the feeling of enormity dwindled in Kate's mind as she walked through crowded corridors. Hugh was not far behind her, stopping only for the elderly to pass.

It wasn't long before she realized Hugh had disappeared and discovered him passed out on a couch.


	10. Gift

X. Gift

There was great solace to be found in literature. Whether it be to a magical land or tales of a city girl, Kate came to love any escape she could find. So much so she found it rather difficult to believe there was something she enjoyed more than reading: writing.

To paint the mind's picture became her greatest interest, and cultivating her skills turned into a full time job. Everything could be a potential subject, she felt like the world was her oyster. Her voice rested with her various pens and papers, thoughts scribbled and recorded in blotchy cursive.


End file.
